Back In Time
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Belle, the daughter of Jacob and Nessie, invents a time machine. She along with her two brothers 17-year-old Jacob Jr., and 8-year-old Carl travel 25 years into the past to the year 2006. What happens when they become stranded in the past? Will their presence affect future events?
1. It's Done

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight. Just the millions of fanfic ideas that I have running through my head.**

 **Chapter 1: It's Done**

 **Belle's POV**

I'm Belle. The daughter or Renesmee and Jacob Black. You see several years ago my parents got married and had three kids. First their was my brother Jacob Jr. He is 17 years old and he is 100% shape shifter like my dad. No one knows why but he started shifting way earlier then normal. He was only four years old. He didn't appear to get any vampire genetics at all from my mom.

Me on the other hand. I'm the exact opposite. I have more vampire in me then my mother does. My skin is 100% pale. Like regular vampires my eyes turn black when I'm thirsty, red when I drink human blood, and gold when I drink animal blood. I'm as fast and strong as full vampires are. I can see and hear as good as any full vampire. Honestly the only human that I do have in me is my beating heart, and the need to breathe. Like my mother I need to be able to breathe just like a regular human. From a distance I look just like any other vampire and that's how I'm able to fool regular vampires, until they get close enough to hear my heartbeat. Oh and did I mention that I'm only 15 years old? Well I am.

I'm also a genius. Seriously even by vampire standards I am considered a genius. My passion is inventing things. Ever since I was eight years old I've been inventing. The first thing I invented was a necklace. Besides looking beautiful with everything you wear it also acted as a mental shield. Meaning it blocked all powers that affected the mind like grandpa's ability to read everyone's mind. That's why everyone in my family wore them.

I jumped and covered up my latest invention when I heard someone looking for me.

It was only Carl. My extremely annoying eight year old brother. He was still a good distance away from me. He was also 100% human. Sometimes I think he felt left out being the only human in the family. I kind of felt bad for him. No matter how annoying he was I still loved him and looked out for him.

I ran to him as fast as I could.

"Carl what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Mom and dad are looking for you" he simply said.

"Oh and they sent you to look for me?" I questioned him. I happened to know that my mother and father were extremely overprotective of him due to the fact that he was 100% human.

"They don't know that I'm here but Belle I can do things on my own you know? Just because I'm not like you it doesn't mean that I'm weak"

I just ignored him. At his age my parents were overprotective of me even though I had more vampire in me then my mom did. So I highly doubt that they've relaxed when it comes to my human brother.

"Please don't say anything to mom and dad. Okay?" he begged.

"Okay Carl but I'm pretty sure they've noticed by now that you're missing"

He sighed because he knew that I was right.

As soon as we got home we saw our parents waiting for us. Well, they were mainly waiting for my brother.

"Belle go wash up for dinner while your father and I have a talk with your brother" said mom.

My brother gulped nervously.

"Okay mom"

I could hear my poor brother getting yelled at for sneaking off into the woods. I couldn't blame them for being upset with him but I still felt bad.

I washed up and then went to the kitchen to eat. Yes, I also ate human fold. For being so close to a full vampire I found human food to be really tasty. It was kind of odd honestly.

I was almost bouncing out of my seat with excitement. For I had finally finished a project that I had been working on for the last three years. It was a project that I kept secret from everyone in my family. I didn't want them to know about it until it was completed and I was sure that it worked.

I waited until I was certain that my parents were gone that night. Then I left the house without anyone noticing. It only took me two minutes to get back to the place where I had left it.

"Belle what are you doing?"

I jumped when I heard Jacob Jr.'s voice behind me. With him was Carl.

"What are you two doing here?!" I shouted. "and Carl aren't you already in enough trouble for sneaking out earlier?!"

"I don't care. We saw you leaving and we were curious about what you were up to"

"Yeah Belle tell us" Jacob Jr. said.

I sighed. I might as well show them. They're going to find out sooner if later.

So I removed the sheet covering the car.

"It's a DeLorean" Jacob Jr. said.

"Yes it is"

"But how?! It's in mint condition to?! How?!"

"Will you keep your voice down?!" I shouted at him. "A few years ago I convinced great grandpa Carlisle to look for a DeLorean in mint condition. I didn't tell him what it was for only that I needed it for a project of mine. So he found this one and he bought it for me"

"So what did you do with it?" Carl asked me curiously.

"Well you see this right here? This is called a flux capacitor. This makes-"

"Time travel possible" Jacob Jr. finished for me. "Like Back To The Future"

"It's exactly like Back To The Future. When I watched the movies I realized that the science behind time travel in them were sound so I got to wondering if it would work in real life. So I built a real time machine out of a real DeLorean. It works as soon as it hits 88 miles per hour it travels through time as long it has the necessary 1.21 gigawatts to power the flux capacitor" I explained.

"Wait so are you telling me that you built a time machine out of a DeLorean?" said Jacob Jr.

"Hey the way I see it if you're going to build a time machine into a car why not do it with some style besides, the stainless steel construction makes the flux dispersal...Oh god I sound just like Dr. Brown now!"

 **Please Review**


	2. Back In Time

**Chapter 2: Back In Time**

 **Belle's POV**

"So how exactly does this work?" Jacob Jr. asked me. "I mean, how to you pick and chose a time and place to travel to?" he asked me.

"Oh that's easy, come here and I will show you"

Both of my brothers quickly came over to investigate what I was about to show them. I picked up the key pad that I had connected to the car and showed it to them.

"All you do is input your destination on this key pad. For example I'll put in Forks, Washington March 22nd 2006 at 2am. That is exactly 25 years ago"

"Why that date?" Carl asked me.

"I don't know actually. For some reason it was just the first date that popped into my mind. I don't know why though"

"So Belle how did you get the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity to run this thing?" Jacob Jr. asked.

"Easy. This baby runs completely on solar power. It's simple and it will work in whatever time period you're visiting. It's especially useful when you're visiting a time period before electricity was invented"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's test this thing out" my younger brother said excitedly.

"Wait a second are you sure that this is a good idea?" Jacob Jr. asked. "What if it doesn't work? What if we all die or something?"

"It's fine. I already tested it out earlier. It works perfectly. The trip will be instaneous. We will be there before we know it" I explained. Did my brother really think I was stupid enough to not test my own invention to make sure that it works?!

Carl eagerly got in the backseat meanwhile my older brother hesitated.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm a little nervous about this that's all" he admitted.

"Oh come on! Your little brother, who is only 8 years old I might add, is excited and you, the 17 year old, the oldest out of all of us, is scared?!"

"Okay, okay fine!" he snapped. "I'll do it"

"The passenger side not the driver's seat!" I shouted when I noticed where he was going.

"You don't even have a driver's license yet. You're only 15" he reminded me.

"A. I have a learner's permit and I'm an excellent driver. B. I'm a genius and C. It is my time machine that only I know how to operate"

"Okay okay fine! Jesus Christ. No need to be so annoying now"

"I'm your little sister. Being annoying is kind of in the job description" I said with a smile on my face.

He just rolled his eyes. He and I have a kind of love-hate relationship thing going on.

I got in the driver's seat excitedly. I swore my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

I started the car. I was literally a mixture of nerves and excitement. I drove to a road where I knew there wouldn't be any traffic at all. Not at this time anyway. I knew that I could safely get up to the required 88 miles per hour. I stepped on the gas as hard as I could and the car roared to life.

We sped down the road and just as the car hit 88 miles per hour all you saw and heard was a flash of light and three sonic booms.

I screamed and hit the brakes when I saw what was in front of me. A large reddish-brown wolf that I instantly recognized as my father.

I tried to avoid hitting him but it was too late. I smashed right into him. Being a shapeshifter I knew that he would be okay...eventually. Unfortunately the same could not be said for my DeLorean. I knew it was heavily damaged.

I quickly looked back and saw several other stunned wolves. I knew who they were but of course they didn't know who I was.

By some miracle I was able to get the car moving quickly again. The wolves gave chase. With their super speed they were able to keep up with me easily.

One of the wolves, I think it was Sam Uley, caused me to hit a tree. The crash caused the car to spin. Once it stopped spinning I went in another direction only to see that it was a dead end that led straight to a cliff!

Somehow I managed to stop the car just before it went over. I looked and listened. The wolves had disappeared for some reason.

I took a few deep breaths before looking over at my two brothers. Jacob Jr. had somehow managed to grab Carl and shield him from harm.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them.

For the most part I think we're okay but I think we should take Carl to the hospital. He got pretty banged up. Are you okay Belle?"

"I'm fine but I need to check something really fast"'

I got out of the car only to have my fears confirmed. The flux capacitor and the solar panels running it were all damaged.

"Belle what is it?" Jacob Jr. asked me.

"It's damaged"

"What does that mean?"

"We're stuck here"

Please Review


	3. Carlisle

**Chapter 3: Carlisle**

 **Belle's POV**

"We are WHAT?!" Jacob Jr. shouted hysterically.

"Keep your voice down you moronic idiot! Do you want the woles, or hell, even the Cullens to find us?" I had to try not to shout myself. God if it was me that got us all in trouble for reprimanding my brother I would never hear the end of it from him.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well, right now we're going to go to the hospital so that Carl can get checked out after that, well, I don't know"

"Okay, but we better hide the DeLorean" he said.

"Yeah you're right"

I looked around for a good hiding place. The only place that I could see was a cave. I guess that was just going to have to do. Jacob Jr. got my brother out of the car before I started to push it. As I was pushing I made another discovery. The fuel line had ripped. I was going to have to patch it up and get some gas. Problem after problem.

"So which way are we going?" Jacob Jr. asked me.

"I don't know but we have to figure out how to get to town quickly. I'm sure they're already looking for us" I was referring to my father and the rest of the wolves.

"You're right" he said. "Let's go"

I had to help Carl because he seemed to have trouble walking. I was really worried about him. Being the only human in our family he was easily the most vulnerable. That's why my mom was so overprotective of him.

It was a long walk through the forest but eventually we came across a street. We followed the street hoping that it was leading us in the right direction.

We walked for awhile longer and finally we saw a sign indicating that we were in Forks. I breathed a sigh of relief. When I looked at the time I was shocked to see that it was 7:02. Had it really taken us five hours to find our way into town?

It didn't take us long to find the hospital either. As soon as I walked in the building the smell of blood hit me at full force. It made my throat ache but I was able to ignore the smell.

Usually I had no problem controlling my thirst around humans.

I ignored all the lustful looks from all the men in the room. Did I mention that I'm beautiful even by vampire standards? Well I am. I'm even more beautiful then great aunt Rosalie. It's nothing something I like to mention though. For one I like to be humble. Number two I want to be known for my brains not my looks. Third I hate all the attention I get. But it's kind of funny when it comes to my father. I can't tell you the number of times my father has wanted to kill men both human and vampire simply for looking at me in _that_ way.

After signing a paper under a fake last name we sat down in the lobby.

Five minutes later we were called in. The three of us sat in one of the doctors's office.

We were talking when someone walked in.

I nearly had a heart attack when I realized that it was great grandpa Carlisle.

His eyes lingered on me. He looked me up and down like most men do. Like, like...he was checking me out. Okay that is just creepy on so many different levels. I knew that he was deeply in love with Esme and that he'd never try anything but come on! Your great grandfather looking at you like like _that_ is just creepy!

My heart suddenly tripled in speed. The look on Carlisle's face quickly turned into one of shock and confusion. Of course. He had never met a creature like me. I look like a vampire but my heart beats like a human and I breathe like a human. My scent even had a little bit of human mixed into it.

Then there was the matter of my period. Just like humans I had a monthly cycle and I was currently on my period. I wasn't sure if I could get pregnant though. I think I can just because I have a monthly but I wanted to test the theory really badly though to find out for sure but when I mentioned that to my parents, my father, well let's just say that I mainly remember a lot of teeth and claws.

I even shuddered at the memory. That was the first time in my life that I was truly afraid of my father.

"So you're Dr. Cullen?" Jacob Jr. asked.

"Um hmm, oh yes" It seemed to take Carlisle a moment to shake his thoughts loose.

"So I see that you all have the same last night, I'm curious, how are you all related if you don't mind my asking?"

"We're siblings" I answered.

"Were any of you adopted?" he asked.

"No actually. We're all related by blood" Carl answered.

The look on his face was absolutely priceless. I had never seen someone look so confused before. Near vampire me, 100% shape shifter brother, and 100% human brother.

After a minute Carlisle spoke again "Okay it says here that your brother got injured because of a biking accident, right?"

"Yes" I said. That was the best story that I could come up with.

Okay, I'm going to examine him and see how bad his injuries are"

"Okay" I said.

 **Please Review**


	4. Family

**Chapter 4: Family**

 **Belle's POV**

The visit with grandpa, well Dr. Cullen had me so tense that at the end of the visit I demanded that my brother give me a massage. Bribery and blackmailing are two skills that I happen to be excellent at when it came to my older brother. He liked to call me an evil genius and I was okay with that.

Turns out that Carl was fine. Just a lot of bruises and a cut that did require stitches but no concussion or any other head trauma thank god.

After that we headed into town. After a few hours we found a house to rent. Somehow we got extremely lucky and they didn't question us to much about our ages or are story about being emancipated minors that had custody of my eight year old brother.

"So what are we going to do about the time machine?" Jacob Jr. asked me a few hours after we settled in.

"I have no idea. The only thing that I can think of right now is that we sneak it here in the middle of the night. I will work on it when I can. Hopefully I can get it fixed and we can get back to our own time"

"and what do we do in the mean time?" this time it was Carl that spoke.

"So we don't raise suspicion we are going to have to enroll in school"

"But-"

"There is no buts about it!" I shouted. "If we don't enroll ourselves in school it's going to look extremely suspicious"

"Okay, okay fine"

He didn't particularly care for school very much. He was a smart boy but he could also be really lazy when he wanted to be. He went through a period of time just a few months ago where he purposely didn't do his homework and lied about it. When mom and dad found out about it they lost it.

Jacob Jr wasn't too keen on the idea of going back to school either but he wasn't opposed to it.

We found the nearest elementary school Carl signed up. Then we went to Forks high school so Jacob Jr. and I could sign up.

School was just letting out by the time that we were done registering. As we were leaving I was assaulted with the most delicious scent that I had ever come across in all of my life. The scent was strong. Very strong. Much to strong. It completely took over my mind and all rational thought ceased to exist. The only thing that existed for me was that scent. That delicious wonderful scent. I had to have that blood.

Without even thinking about what I was doing I started to follow the scent. The scent led me to a young woman that was about 17 or 18 years old. She was with a boy but I didn't care about that. What I cared about was her blood. I had to have her blood. I had never wanted a human's blood as badly as I did right now but I wanted it and I wanted it bad.

Just as I prepared to attack the woman someone grabbed me and stopped me.

"Belle what are you doing?" It was my annoying brother.

"Let me go" I growled.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that" he replied.

"Let me go. I need her-" he covered my mouth with his hand and made further speech impossible.

"I'm not going to let you attack her like that-ouch!" he shouted when I bit his hand.

"I have to taste her-"

"No you don't! First of all you are not a murderer. Second of all that is our grandmother Bella right there"

I snapped out of my bloodlust right then and there.

"What?" was all that I could say.

"That was our grandmother Bella and our grandfather Edward. You do realize that if you were to kill her then mom will never be born and then-"

"Neither would we" I finished. I could have just destroyed our very existence right now!

What was I going to do next time I saw her? That bloodlust that I felt was nothing like I had ever felt before in my life.

I couldn't even describe the thirst that I felt. It was so powerful and intense. I usually had such exceptionally strong self control. What happened? I didn't know but it sure as hell was embarassing. I was only glad that my grandfather couldn't read my mind because of my necklace. I never appreciated my foolproof barrier against mind based powers then I was right now.

Even hours later I still couldn't understand what happened to me. What made me want a human's, my grandmother's, blood so badly. No other member of my family had that kind of problem so why did I?

I tried to shake the thoughts loose from my mind when we left for the forest to get my DeLorean time machine.

I stopped when I heard something close by.

"What is it?" Jacob Jr. asked.

"I hear something. Listen"

It was a low growling sound. Carl hid behind me in fear. Suddenly a large black wolf appeared quickly followed by several more wolves, my father being one of them.

I was scared because I was certain that they were going to kill us.

Then one of the wolves, one that I had never met before anyway stepped forward. I assumed he was Seth Clearwater. He and his sister were the only two wolves that I had never met because they abandoned the pack and moved away before I was born. I don't know why though.

He looked me dead in the eye and then did that weird bowing thing that the wolves did when they imprinted.

Oh holy shit!

 **Please Review**


	5. School

**Chapter 5: School**

 **Belle's POV**

I didn't know what to do. Or even what to think. I was just imprinted on and in the past. Not good. Not good at all. Tampering with the past was a really really really really really bad idea! I started to hyperventilate. My heart rate went up. I had no idea what to do.

My heart started beating faster and I just took off running in the opposite direction. I ran as fast as I could possibly could which meant that I was back in town in just under a minute.

I walked back to the house at a human pace. The presence of humans was the only thing keeping me at that pace.

Exactly twenty five minutes later my brothers joined me.

"What happened you two?" I asked them.

"We left as fast as we possibly could. Luckily the pack didn't confront us or anything" Jacob Jr. answered.

"This can't be good" Carl said. "Him imprinting on you I mean"

For an 8 year old human he was pretty smart.

"No. Tampering with the past is a really bad idea. We could severely alter the future. Any wrong move and we may even endanger our own existence"

"This isn't good. What are we going to do?" Jacob Jr. asked.

"We have to try not to interact with anyone. Especially our own family members"

"What about that wolf though?" Carl asked me. "It's basically impossible for them to stay away from people they've imprinted on"

Therein lies the problem. What was I going to do about Seth?

"I don't know. Hopefully I will think of something soon"

I changed into a pair of pajamas that I had purchased earlier and then I went to bed.

A noise outside woke me up a few hours later. It was still dark outside but I decided to go investigate.

Right away I caught their fresh scent. Two members of my family were just here. Edward and Carlisle. Their scents were definitely fresh. Only minutes old. I didn't like that one bit.

I went back in the house to find that Jacob Jr. had awoken.

"Belle what is going on?"

"It's Edward and Carlisle. They were just here. They know something is up with us. I am sure of it" My voice even sounded nervous.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I just caught their scents around the house. It was very fresh. I'm sure they were just here"

"Not good" he muttered.

I couldn't sleep after that. So I decided to read a book that I had brought along with me on my journey.

As soon as I opened the book several pictures fell out. Most of them were pictures of my brothers and I with our parents and other family members.

I had completely forgotten that I stashed those pictures in my book. I went and put them in one of my binders and then went back to reading my book.

Reading seemed to do the trick perfectly. It put my mind at ease and I fell back asleep quickly.

We all slept in and had to rush to get out the door on time. It wasn't really a problem for Jacob Jr. and I though. It was more of a problem for our completely human brother.

We barely got him to school on time. We barely made it on time ourselves.

Right away I saw the Cullen boys.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, all stared me up and down with that same look that Carlisle had on his face yesterday. Like they found me attractive in _that_ way. Like they were checking me out. So creepy. Sooo creepy. I can't even begin to count the number of ways that is creepy. My own grandfather and uncles... no! Just just no!

Luckily for me my grandmother and aunts came back and they couldn't look at me that way anymore.

Rosalie stared at me for a few seconds before shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

I just turned around and walked straight to class. I didn't have any Cullens in my first few classes. That was good. I think. Probably because I was only a sophmore.

It wasn't until my very last class of the day that I had my grandparents. This class was an elective so anyone in any grade could take this class.

As soon as I caught my grandmother's scent I had to fight the urge to kill her and drain her blood. Her blood smelled almost irresistible.

We had to work in pairs on a school assignment and I got Bella. I tried not to be hurt when she insisted on being Edward's partner instead. But it did bother me a little.

In the end Bella was forced to work with me.

"Hi Bella" I said.

"Hi" she said.

"So can you tell me something about yourself? You seem like a nice person"

"Can we please just work on the assignment?"

I knew why she was rushing. She just wanted to get back to my grandfather as past as possible. I got my binder out and started working with her.

It ended up taking us the whole class to finish our assignment. In our haste to leave we both accidentally dropped our stuff. We rushed to get our things before leaving.

My brother and I left together to go pick up Carl from school. As soon as we got home I started unpacking my bag so I could get started on my homework.

I was shocked to see Bella's binder in my bag instead of my own. We must have grabbed each other's by mistake. They were identical on the outside.

The binder slipped from my fingers when a terrible realization hit me. The pictures I was looking at last night. The ones of my family and I. They were in my binder.

The one that Bella had.

Then I fainted.

 **Please Review**


	6. Problems

**Chapter 6: Problems**

 **Belle's POV**

I was in problems. If there was one thing that I was absolutely certain of it was that I was in problems. We were all in problems. How I could have done something so stupid as left my family photos in my binder, which my human grandmother now has, is 100 percent beyond me. Seriously I'm supposed to be a genius how can I do something so entirely stupid

My breathing had picked up in speed as well as my heart rate. I was freaking out and I had absolutely no idea how I was going to fix the situation at hand.

Then an idea came to me. It was an absolutely insane idea and I wasn't sure if it was the best plan, but I had to do something. I couldn't sit here and not do anything about it.

I ran through the house and out the door and almost lightening speed. I could hear my brothers calling after me.

"Belle what are you doing and where are you going?!" I heard Jacob yell after me. I looked behind me to make sure that my brothers were not following me and to my relief they weren't. I didn't want to tell them what I was doing or what I had done in the first place.

It was only when I had gotten to the main part of time that I slowed down to a human pace. I grunted and gritted my teeth in frustration. It was really annoying to be reduced to their turtle like pace in this time of great urgency. The Cullens could be looking at my pictures right now and there was nothing that I could do to stop it!

"Arghh!" I blurted out just to relieve myself of some of the tension and frustration. Unfortunately I got the attention of some of the nearby humans. They just looked at me as if I had lost my mind. At this moment I sort of felt like that was true. I was losing my mind.

By the time that I had gotten to my grandmother's house I was breathing extremely heavily. Although it had nothing to do with physical activity. It did have everything to do with my nerves though.

I knocked on the door frantically. A clearly annoyed man opened the door but his facial expression changed the second he laid eyes on me. He looked me down from head to toe. Then smiled in a creepy kind of way. Again, this guy could be my father.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"My name is Belle. I'm looking for Bella. Is she here right now?" I asked him.

"Yes she is. She is upstairs in her room right now. Come in if you want to" he said.

"Okay" I responded.

I walked into the house and tried to ignore the man that I could feel staring at me. I got even more creeped out when I realized that he was my great grandfather.

It didn't take me very long to find my grandmother in her room. I knocked on the door and she jumped. Clearly she had not noticed that I was there. Her scent hit me and I had to fight the urge to kill her.

She looked at me for a minute without saying anything. I was extremely nervous. I couldn't tell if she had seen the picture or not.

"I suppose you're here for this" she said as she handed me my binder. I looked inside only to feel my heart jump out of my chest when I realized that my pictures were not in there.

I nearly fainted when I saw that she was holding them.

"I can explain" I barely managed to say. My throat had clenched up and it was a miracle that I could even talk.

"How do you have pictures of the Cullens? Who are you? Why do I look like a vampire in these pictures? Who is this girl here with Jacob?" That picture that she had been referring to was a picture of my mother and father at their wedding.

"Well you see. I am an inventor/genius. I'm actually from the future. My brothers and I came here in a time machine that I invented. I'm from the year 2031 which is 25 years from now. The reason that you look like a vampire in these pictures is because you are a vampire in the future. You see, several months from now you get pregnant with my mother. But you nearly die giving birth to her and the only way to save you was to turn you into a vampire. That girl you were asking about in that last picture is your daughter Renesmee Cullen, my mother. Jacob Black is my father. So you see, I'm your granddaughter from the future. I'm part human, part vampire, and part shape shifter. Although the vampire gene is the most dominant in me"

 **Please Review**


	7. Run

**Chapter 7: Run**

 **Belle's POV**

Bella looked at me long and hard before erupting into laughter. Great she probably thought I was nuts and just making this up. Maybe I was nuts but I most definitely was not making this up! I could understand why she would think that though.

"You're just messing with me aren't you? That's definitely it. From the future? Haha! That's impossible" she laughed.

"You mean the way vampires and werewolves are just myths? Like that kind of impossible?"

"But there is just no way. First of all I can't have a child with Edward it's impossible. Even if it were possible I don't even want kids. And there is just no way that you are from the future! It's not possible!"

I sighed. I knew that telling the truth was not going to be easy. I really shouldn't not have expected her to immediately understand.

"I mean do you really expect me to believe that you and your brothers are my grandchildren and you came here in a time machine that you invented?! That's just crazy"

"As crazy as marrying a mythological creature you mean?" I asked her.

"No what you're saying is far crazier. By the way is there any rational explanation as to why ,Edward can't read your or your brothers' minds? It's driving him crazy"

I grinned in an evil maniacal sort of way. I fiddled with my necklace that was responsible for protecting my mind. My brothers had them to so of course my grandfather could not read their minds either.

Before I could answer I heard someone coming. My heart started beating faster.

"Someone's coming" I whispered frantically. I could hear him.

"It's Edward. Look just get out of here okay? Believe me when I say he won't be to happy swing you here"

"Okay but please don't tell him or anyone what I said, okay?"

"I won't. Now just go!"

I climbed out of the window and ran into the woods as fast as I could. I barely escaped in time.

"Oh shit!" I growled when a certain realization became abundantly clear. Edward would still know that I was in Bella's room because my fresh scent was all over it! Damned! What was I going to do now?!

I sat down and tried to think of a good plan or what I would say to Edward when he confronted me about being inside his girlfriend's room. I had nothing.

I groaned in frustration. I could build a damned time machine but I couldn't come up with a way to explain a situation?! Arghhh!

I jumped when I heard some twigs snap nearby. My heart hammered against my rib cage. When I finally got the courage to look I saw an extremely angry looking Edward walking toward me. I gulped this was not going to be good.

"What were you doing in Bella's room just now?! I know you were in there!" he shouted. "Were you going to hurt her?! Is that it?! Of course you were. I don't even know what you are. It's definitely not human or vampire. You're a monster aren't you?!"

I was too scared to say anything. My instincts told me to run instead. So that's exactly what I did. I took off running as fast as I could.

I was the fastest runner in the whole family. Even faster then my grandfather. Growing up he used to enjoy tickling me to death. The only way I could escape his tickle sessions was to run. He made it his mission to catch me but he never did.

This time it was different though. I was not escaping a tickle session from him. But something far more scary. He had somehow convinced himself that I was going to kill Bella. Yes, her blood appealed to me immensely but I could never kill her. She was my grandmother.

My heart started to beat even faster when I heard him calling the rest of his family for back up. In a matter of minutes I had the rest of my family chasing me to. Even my grandparents.

The other problem was that I had absolutely no idea where I was going. My main focus was on getting away from my family. At one point I climbed up one of the threes and was just jumping from tree to tree to try to ditch my family. It wasn't working very well. Then I took a misstep and I fell out of the tree. I hit the ground with a loud this and a lot of force.

I got up quickly and was about to run again when I realized there was nowhere to run. I had run straight to the edge of a cliff. My family had me completely surrounded. There was nowhere for me to go.

This was it. They were going to kill me. I was scared. I felt like a vulnerable. Weak. Helpless. There were no words to describe how terrified I was.

They all started walking toward me. In my haste to get away I took a few steps back forgetting how dangerously close to the edge of the cliff I was.

My right foot met nothing but air when I stepped backwards. That one little misstep was all it took for me to fall over the edge of the cliff.

So this was my end then. Not death by a family member but death by falling over the edge of a cliff. The last thing I remember was my head hitting the rocks before I felt nothing anymore.

 **Please Review**


	8. In Pain

**Chapter 8: In Pain**

 **Belle's POV**

I woke up to a splitting pain in the back of my head. Scratch that. Splitting pain all over my body. It almost felt like every single bone in my body was broken. Maybe that was the case. After all I had fallen off of a cliff after all. Of course I was going to be in pain.

I tried to move my body which turned out to be an extremely bad idea because everything hurt like hell. I opened my eyes slowly and was met with a bright blinding light. I instantly felt the urge to vomit. Luckily there was a trash can right next to the bed that I was on and emptied my stomach's contents. I also realized that parts of my body now had casts on it. I was definitely banged up pretty badly. I shouldn't be surprised though.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me. Scaring the crap out of me.

"What are you d-"

"Just want to help you that's all. Edward found out that you had visited me he lost his mind as I'm sure you could tell. When I found out what happened to you as a result of his actions I let him have it big time. I don't think I've ever screamed so much in my life" she said.

"Wait what?" I asked in pure shock. I never expected her to do that. Actually I've never heard of her yelling at my grandfather in all of my life.

"What he did wasn't right. He overreacted big time. After all you only came back for your stuff" she winked at me knowingly as she said that. "I didn't agree with his behavior and I made sure he knew it. No one is going to treat my granddaughter that way" she explained as it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait so you believe me?" I asked her in shock. I didn't think she'd believe me this quickly!

"Yes I do" she said. "I know this going to sound silly but I can just feel it. I could feel it in the bottom of my heart that you're telling the truth. They say to trust your instincts and my instincts tell me to trust you and believe you as crazy as this all sounds" she explained.

"No it doesn't sound silly" I said. "Where are the others right now?" I asked as soon as I thought of the possibility of them hearing us.

"Don't worry they all went out hunting but they'll be back-oh crap they're coming back now!" she yelled.

"Well don't yell they'll definitely hear us" I said.

"Hold on there is one more thing I have to do" she said as she grabbed a vile of blood off of the counter which she deliberately dropped on the floor where the glass shattered and spilled the blood everywhere. I looked at her in complete and utter confusion. Why would she do that exactly? I didn't know.

"Just say that I tripped and accidentally knocked it over they'll believe that because I'm extra clumsy"

"Okay but what-"

"No time to explain" she said as she left me there. Just in time to because less then a minute later I heard my family approaching.

My grandfather Carlisle came in a few minutes later.

"Well I see you've woken up young lady. How are yo feeling?" he asked me in. He looked concern.

"In pain" I said truthfully.

"That's to be expected. I'll give you some pain medicine" he said. "What happened here?" he was referring to the mess that Bella had accidentally made.

"Bella tripped and accidentally knocked it over. What was it for anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing important" I could tell he was slightly upset for reasons that I could not understand.

Then it suddenly clicked. Of course! How could I have not realized it sooner!? That was my blood! Carlisle must've withdrawn some of my blood while I was unconscious so he could test it and find out exactly what I am. That's why Bella had destroyed it. That was her way of helping me keep my secret. I had to remember to thank her first chance I got.

"So what happened to me?" I asked him. "After I fell I mean"

"I immediately went to check on you. I wasn't sure you'd survive such a fall but thankfully you did. We slowly and carefully took you home where I examined you immediately. You have multiple fractures in just about every part of your body. Even your ribs are very badly bruised. Thankfully you didn't acquire a serious head injury. You split your head open but I've cleaned and stitched up the wound. It should heal without any problems. It's a miracle actually that that was all that happened to you. Anyway I put you on pain medicine, bandaged up all of the cuts you got and I've set and castes some of your bones"

"Thank you Carlisle" I said.

"Belle I also wanted to apologize to you for what happened earlier. No matter what you're still only a 15 year old girl and we shouldn't not have acted the way we did. I truly am sorry. I hope you'll forgive us. All of us"

He was sorry. I could see that he meant it. However he knew I was different but he wasn't asking about it. I couldn't help but wonder why that was. He had my blood earlier and I was sure he was going to test it. So why was he passing up the opportunity to just come right out and ask? It didn't make any sense.

Yet I chose to forgive him because I no matter what he was still the compassionate s

grandfather I knew and loved so much.

 **Please Review**


	9. What the hell have I done?

**Chapter 9: What the hell have I done?**

 **Belle's POV**

I knew that the Cullens were still suspicious of me. Probably even more suspicious then before. I didn't need my grandfather's ability to know that.

I left the house feeling as if there were a red target painted on my back. A target that the Cullens were determined to hit. That target of course being my species. If you could call it that anyway. The only other 'members' of my species are my brothers. There was also the fact that Jacob Jr. was more wolf then anything. As of right now Carl was 100% human.

I felt extremely thirsty by the time that I was done at the Cullens. I decided to go for a quick hunt before going back to my brothers. It was getting dark so I had to hurry up.

I was stalking a deer when I heard a loud growling sound. I turned around and saw several wolves watching me intensely. One of them was the wolf that imprinted on me.

It made me feel really uneasy. I went back to hunting the deer but stopped when an even more delicious and mouthwatering scent appeared in the air. Dolphin. An entire pod of dolphins by the smell of it. Dolphin blood was my favorite. I could not resist.

I ran as fast as I could after it. With the wolves quickly following me. I reached the edge of the cliff quickly. I've gone cliff diving a number of times so I was not exactly a stranger to this. Against my mother's better wishes I go cliff diving with my father and the rest of the guys all the time. It was a way I bonded with my dad.

I looked back and was shocked to see two of the wolves, my father and Seth, trying to stop me. I jumped just in time to avoid them.

Seconds later my body hit the water and sliced right through it. I saw the pod of dolphins up ahead. I picked one of the dolphins that didn't happen to be a pregnant female, mother, or baby. I hated the idea of killing a baby or an expectant mother. So I avoided it if I could.

Within seconds I had the rubbery creature struggling in my arms. I went up to the surface because it was impossible to drink the animal's blood underwater. I tried once and it wasn't pretty.

I looked toward the shore and saw the shocked wolves frozen in the distance. I quickly bit the dolphin and started drinking. As seconds passed his struggling became less and less until he went completely still in my arms. I finished my meal and let the body go.

I swam back to the surface as fast as I could. It was already getting really dark by then. I was honestly surprised that my brothers weren't looking for me just yet.

I walked home soaking wet but satisfied from my hunt. I walked into my house and immediately saw my brothers waiting for me.

"Belle where the hell have you been all this time?!" Jacob Jr. yelled. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?! I was just about to go searching for you!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself out there dad"

"You're still my little sister and its my job to worry about you. You were supposed to just retrieve a damned binder. Yet you've been gone all these hours. How am I not supposed to worry about you?!"

"I was worried about you to Nessie" Carl added. I hugged my younger brother tight to my body. I hated worrying him. For goodness sake he was only eight years old. I was the one that should be worrying about him.

"So Belle do you mind explaining to me exactly what happened because I would like to know" Jacob Jr. said sternly.

I sighed. Big brothers were such a pain in the ass.

Someone pounded on the door. I groaned loudly. Who the hell could be bugging us at this hour?!

When I opened the door my heart nearly stopped. It was my father. Followed by two people that I had never seen before, only in pictures. Seth and Leah. When I looked at Seth I felt my stomach do a somersault. His eyes lit up when he looked at me. Imprinting. I tried the best that I could to ignore it. I've tampered with the timeline enough.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" I yelled.

It was my dad that answered. "Look cut the crap already. We know you're not human. So what the hell are you exactly?!"

"Is that what you came here for?! To demand answers from me?!"

"Sam sent us to get answers from you-"

"I don't have to give anyone answers. Just because you have to obey whatever he wants doesn't mean that I have to. So get the hell off of my property already"

"Not until you give us answers" Jacob demanded.

"Fine then I'll call the cops on you for trespassing. I don't care what your orders are. So why don't you just leave and tell Sam to shove it where the sun doesn't shine"

Damned what was wrong with me? It was not in my nature to speak to people or about people like that. Especially my elders.

"Belle what the hell is going on here?"

I hadn't even noticed that Jacob Jr. was standing right there. No one else had either. Then his and Leah's eyes happened to meet.

Oh god no. I could see it in their eyes. Blind people seeing the sun for the first time. The gravity shifting between them. Then the kneeling. Both of them kneeling.

Oh dear lord what the hell have I done?!

 **Please Review**


	10. Damage

**Chapter 10: Damage**

 **Belle's POV**

Everyone left without saying a word after that. All I could do was scream and cry and yell and repeat basically.

"I should have never invented that god damned machine!" I screeched. "It has caused a hell of a lot more damage then I could have ever anticipated!"

"First of all keep your voice down they might still be able to hear you and secondly your scaring Carl" Jacob Jr. said.

I looked over at my younger brother and he was indeed shaking.

"I'm sorry"

Sometimes I forget that he's only eight years old and human.

"Also how is imprinting a bad thing?" my older brother remarks.

"It's bad when it happens before your mother was even born" I shot back. "Look I'm sorry I snapping at you I'm just really stressed out right now"

"It's okay Belle we all are" Jacob Jr. added.

Carl ran up to me and hugged me. "It's okay Belle. I forgive you"

I hugged my baby brother. I was very overprotective of my him. If anything happened to him I didn't know what I would do.

I went and baked cookies and made hot chocolate for everyone. Baking cookies is something I did when I was stressed out. Needless to say my brothers loved it when I was stressed. As a matter of fact so did my dad and all of his wolf buddies.

I went to my room and turned on the TV.

"Shouldn't you be getting to sleep already? We do have school tomorrow"

I really wanted to punch my brother sometimes. Gosh why are older brothers so obnoxious? Or is it just mine?

"Not going tomorrow" I stated.

"Why not?"

"Because after everything that's happened today I am still very stressed out. Not to mention the fact that I was was unconscious for several hours. I think I could use a day of rest and relaxation"

"Fine. I guess you do have a point" he said in defeat.

I couldn't help but to smile.

It wasn't long afterward that I decided to go to sleep. I was dead tired after the day's events.

It seemed like only seconds later I was being violently shaken awake by older brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I roared.

Three words. That's all it took for my world to come crumbling down around me. Three words.

"Carl is missing"

"What do you mean he's missing?!" I yelled.

"I don't know I went to wake him up for school and he wasn't there. I traced his scent all the way to the woods where it vanished. I don't know where he's at"

"What?!" I yelled hysterically. If anything happened to my little brother I didn't know what I was capable of doing.

"That's not all. I just found this note in his-"

I snatched it from him before he could even get his whole sentence out.

 _ **We have your brother.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Victoria.**_

I had no idea who Victoria was but this note scared me and it scared me a lot. Whoever this woman was she obviously knew about us and now she has my little brother.

I fainted.

 **Please Review**


	11. Missing

**Chapter 11: Missing**

 **Belle's POV**

I didn't know what to do, say, or even think. All I knew was that Victoria had my baby brother. My heart raced at the thought of my brother being in the hands of that monster. Oh god I hope that they don't hurt him!

"We have to find him!" I shouted hysterically.

"Belle calm down!" my brother yelled.

"You shut up! I'm going to go find our brother with or without you!" I yelled as I pushed past him.

"It's too dangerous Belle. You could get hurt. We-"

"I don't care what you think! Every minute that we waste here is another moment that he is in danger. Now I'm going after him with or without you!"

I was out of the house before he could say another word.

"Fine" he said as soon as he caught up to me. "But can we at least come up with some sort of plan first. I mean how are we even going to begin going about searching for him?"

I stopped. He had me there. We needed to have some sort of concrete plan in place before we went after Victoria.

"Okay. You're right. We do need a plan" I stated.

"How about we tell the other pack first and maybe even the Cullens?" he suggested.

"No" I said. "That would take way to long. We need to do this ourselves and fast. We need to find him. For all we know Victoria could be leaving with him as we speak"

"I don't know. I think backup might be a better idea sis"

"No Jr. No. Let's do this on our own. Look why don't we go back to the house and get some of his clothes. Preferably something that he wore recently. We could use that to track his scent which should lead us right to them"

"And then what?" he asked.

"We attack. You can phase and attack her that way since you're stronger as a wolf then a human. I'll help in any way that I could"

"Phase? I haven't phased once since we got here. I wonder if I'll automatically connect with the pack here and alert them"

I sighed. "Probably not. I mean you haven't been born yet. So I think that's doubtful"

"I hope not" he said. "I mean they already know were different but I'm not sure they've figured it out yet. I'd like to keep it that way. We've interfered with the past enough as it is already with all of the imprinting crap"

He was right. Seth's imprinting on me and Leah and Jr. here imprinting on each other was very alarming and I had no idea what the hell we were going to do about that problem. For now though I just wanted to focus on getting my brother back.

"Let's just worry about Carl first"

"Yes" he was quick to agree.

He ran back to the house as fast as he could. Seconds later he returned with some of my brother's clothes. I took my time to inhaling his scent. That way I would not make any mistakes.

"I'm scared" my brother admitted once we were well on our way.

"Don't worry you'll be fine"

"I'm not scared for me!" he scolded. "I'm scared for you and Carl. I'm scared that something will happen and that one or both of you will get hurt or-"

"Killed?" I finished.

"Yes" he said. "I love you two and I don't want anything to happen to either one of you"

"Awww look who is getting all mushy" I teased.

"It's not funny"

"Look just try not to worry, okay? You're going to drive yourself crazy. We're supernatural a for god sakes. We can do this. We have to be able to do this"

"I wish I had your optimism" he said. "That's why I wanted the backup that you denied-"

"Backup would mean having to reveal who and what we are. It's bad enough that I had to reveal ourselves grandma Bella already. It's a good thing that grandpa Edward can't read her mind" I explained.

"Yes but the odds of us coming back from this safely would have been more in our favor. We would've outnumbered them-"

"And the longer we waited for help anyway would've meant more time that our brother was in danger" I countered.

He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. "Look I suppose it's useless to argue about this now. We'll just have to do our best and hope for the best"

I wasn't even sure how far we had wandered into the forest. I was certain though that I had never been to this part of the forest. I had never gone so far in. I knew that finding our way back would not be a problem though.

I heard a scream echo through the forest. It wasn't just any scream. It was Carl's scream. I ran after in the direction of the scream as fast as I could. My brother was not far behind me.

I skidded to a halt when I saw them. The red headed woman and a teenage boy-turned vampire. The woman was holding my brother. Torturing him. By the way his hand was bent I'd say that it was broken.

I suddenly felt angrier then I had ever felt in my whole life. These vampires had my brother. They were torturing him and doing god only knows what else to him.

The anger coursed through my veins and the rest of my body. It clouded my mind and perhaps my better judgement. My body began to tremble and shake with a force I would've never imagined possible. I could feel the anger building up inside of me fast. Then I exploded. A series of snarls and wolf like growls erupted from my mouth. I heard my brother's sudden sharp intake of breath.

In mere seconds I was running at Victoria on all fours. I was running faster then I had ever run before. I heard many different voices in my head suddenly, one of them being Jr.'s.

Victoria evaded me quickly. Then I noticed it finally. My dark gray wolf paw.

 **Please Review**


	12. Phased

**Chapter 12: Phased**

 **Belle's POV**

I probably should've been more freaked out over the fact that I had somehow phased into a wolf. But I wasn't. My main focus was still on saving my brother. I didn't have time to worry about what was happening to me or not. I'd use my newfound wolf powers to save my brother.

I chased after Victoria as fast as I possibly could. No matter what though as soon as I got close enough she would still get away from me.

I heard a lot of voices in the back of my head but I was doing the best that I could to ignore them. I wasn't going to let anything or anyone stand in the way of me getting Victoria and rescuing my brother. He was the only thing that mattered to me right now.

I ran so far and so fast that I had pretty much left my brother in the dust. The only reason I knew that he was still there was because of the wolf telepathy.

I lept right at Victoria as soon as I was certain that I could get her. Just as I was about to make contact with her something or someone collided with me from the side.

I screamed and howled in agony as I felt multiple bones on the right half of my body break. I tried to give chase as best as I could but I did not make it more then a few feet.

There was a sudden flurry of activity. It was only then that I realized that I was close to the Cullen mansion.

Carlisle was at my side almost instantly. His ice cold hands pressed against the side of my body feeling all of the broken bones.

The next person to appear was Edward. My grandfather. He froze and stared at me with an expression that I could not describe.

Oh holy shit I didn't have the necklace that protected my thoughts! Oh god I probably destroyed it in the phasing process!

"Edward do you know who this is?" Carlisle asked. "He must be a new pack member"

"It's Belle"

"What? No. That's not possible. You can't read her mind just like you can't read any of her brothers's minds or Bella's for that matter"

"I don't know how to explain it Carlisle but suddenly I can"

"Edward go back to the house and get my medical supplies please"

Edward didn't say another word. Less then a minute later he returned with Carlisle's bag.

I started to freak out when Carlisle got a needle and a vial. He was going to take my blood and study it. He was going to know that I was different.

"Belle please calm down. The bones on the right half of your body are completely shattered. You're only going to make your injuries worse"

"What about their accelerated healing?" Edward asked.

"From what I've observed it has started and I'm going to have to re-break them to set them properly"

His words only freaked me out more. Edward decided to hold me down himself while Carlisle took my blood and DNA against my will.

Then I was given something else. I didn't know what it was but it made me very sleepy and soon I was gone.

 **Please Review**


End file.
